Tips and Guides
Various frequently asked questions, tips and guides will be posted here as well as any relevant links. Happy reading! Tips * Farm Descent Dicer Shards to use them as materials for premium rebirths or primal dicer summons. This would avoid you having to use your premium nat 5★s which are harder to obtain compared to Descent Dicers. ** What/Who are Descent Dicers? Descent Dicers are Arioch, Hyde, Ordina and Thornet. ** What do you mean by farming them? Descent Dungeons open every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. These are the days where you can enter these Dungeons and obtain the respective Descent Dicer Shards. You are given 1 free ticket per day. Farming them means buying additional tickets from the Shop at a cost of 120 gems for 3 tickets to farm these Dungeons. Doing the dungeons on Hard Mode would mean that you're only spending 360 gems for one 5★ which is worth it! ** What if I can't complete the Descent Dungeon on Hard Mode? Doing it on Normal mode is fine too. You can also add some strong friends and bring them along to help you on Hard Mode. Guides * LoD Full Stats * Just starting out? Have a look at this New Player FAQ - Credits to Don * Here are some General Raid and Guild Adventure Tips for better raiding. - Credits to Don * How to deal more damage and earn a higher score? Check out this Advanced Raid and Adventure Stacking Guide. - Credits to Don * Planning to grind or farm for materials? Have a look at this. - Credits to Don * Want to know more about what charge points are and how they work? Refer here. - Credits to Snowyy * What is transcending? Give this a read. - Credits to Don * What are the different types of runes' effects? Take a look at this. - Credits to Don Boss' Patterns or Layouts * Interested in Raid 3F and 4F Boss' patterns? Refer here. - Credits to Don * Guild Adventure (Very Hard) - Credits to Don * Trying to build a world boss team? Here are some guides on their attack and debuff patterns. ** Credits to Snowyy for the following: *** Skuld *** Urd *** Verdandi ** Can't really understand the layouts and want a more visual guide? Check out the following masterpieces created by LoyalTeas: *** Skuld Layout Slides *** Urd Layout Slides *** Verdandi Layout Slides Frequently Asked Questions Q: Are my units good? A: Please refer to the following Tier Lists. * Korean 5★ Tier List * Korean 4★ Tier List * Japan Tier List Q: How should I build my team? A: Ideally, you should have a team consisting of different movements (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) and of different types of units (Bomber, Magic, Melee, Piercer, Sniper, Whirlwind). Q: I don't like my units, I wanna reroll! A: Reroll Guide Q: According to the KR tier list, this 5★ is pretty bad, should I reroll? A: Probably not, try to save the 5★s you get. KR is extremely ahead of us and we will not get those units for a long while. Q: I have a duplicate of another unit, what to do? A: Save one for limit break/transcend. Q: What units should I salvage? A: 1★ and 2★ units. Q: What's the purpose of Clovers? A: Better loot from Cubes, you should use it on dicer cubes to increase the rate of getting shards or Dicers. Q: What are Awakening Jellies for? Are they good? A: They are for awakening units, and yes, they have 100% chance of awakening. Q: I have (Insert 2 5★ unit here), should I keep? A: It's a good idea to keep it, because it's already extremely hard to get 5★s. Q: How can I get more Evolution Material? A: Through Daily Dungeons or Infinity Tower. Q: How can I sort my units in a certain way? (Eg: Rarity, Grade, Level, etc.) A: Go to Dicers, top right hand corner next to a down arrow. Q: I need to earn more Gold, what can I do? A: Do dungeons and sell the Peddler Fox. Q: I'm out of Dungeon keys! What can I do to get more? A: Shop> Tickets> 10 Dungeons Keys (Free). Q: How do I link my account to FB/Google? A: Home Screen, There is an < arrow on the side, press the gear, go to info, scroll down. Transfer Device should be there. Be careful linking, our members have reported problems with linking which caused them to lose data, if it happens, contact support. Q: HELP! MY GAME IS FROZEN/CRASHES/STUCK. What to do? A: Don't panic. It's gonna be okai. There's a few things you can do. # Close the application and restart. # Clear Cache. # Use the "Restore" button on the startup. # Delete and reinstall. Q: I keep getting this "Clear Bonus Monster" and I can't seem to clear it. What to do? A: Bonus monster appears randomly, so you might have to repeat once or twice and kill it before it disappears. These bonus monsters appear with speech bubbles next to them, showing a treasure chest. If you step on the same square as the monster, it will run away. Q: What the heck is limit break? A: Increases levels and stats, it takes a 6★ fully-awakened unit which have 6 purple stars, and turns them into rainbow-coloured stars, and it comes animated. Q: When can you limit break? A: Level 40, 6★ and fully awakened. A dupe is needed. Q: What free units do we get from LoD? A: Xiahou Dun (Free 4★ turned into 5), Cat Sith (No longer available as free unit), Ao Run (Free 6★ and LB unit). Q: If I rebirth 5 units that are pretty high stars, do I have a better chance of getting a 5★ unit? A: Nope. RNG Jesus dictates. Q: The "Free Dungeons Keys" have a limit? A: Yep, but there's like... alot... so. Enjoy. Q: I need more memory dust. How to get? A: Quests, achievements, but mostly from salvaging 1★ and 2★ units. Q:What is awakening? A: Awakening Chart Q: What makes those "awakened units so special?" A: They gain a boost in stats and a border around them. Q: Which units should I awaken? A: Only awaken units that are limit-breakable to save Memory Dust. All 5★s and some 4★s can be limit-broken. You can check if they are limit-breakable by checking the Dicer Index. Limit-breakable Dicers have a rainbow-coloured star in the bottom left of their icon. You can also opt to awaken Muspel and Luciella (although they are non-limit breakable) as they are useful due to their status effects in certain modes. Q: How can I get more Daily Dungeon Tickets? A: 100 gems or daily mission. RNG Jesus can't help you here. Q: I tried to link my FB and then (Insert another type of login here) and I have to start fresh, what happened? A: You can only link one, attaching another account removes it. Q: I have a border around my unit, what does this mean? A: Your unit is fortified which enables an extra skill to be applied when Master Skill is used. Q: What's the best moveset for (Any Dicer)? A: There is no universal moveset, it really depends on your team and what content you are doing except for Melees. Melees should have 6-movement as they attack after moving and you would want the highest range possible for them. The above were compiled from LoD Reddit and LoD Discord. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guides